Bomb Queen
Summary Bomb Queen is main character in the violent series Bomb Queen and ruler of New Port City. She scammed the government, making millions and enacting super hero registration act, thus making New Port City a safe haven for criminals. Powers and Stats Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Energy Blasts, Explosion manipulation, Hate Empowerment | Flight, Superhuman Physical Characteristics | Electrokinesis, Technopathic Attack Potency: Large Building level (Can vaporize humans. Destroyed several buildings with a large blast) | Unknown '''(Decapitated a dragon with a chop) | '''City Block Level (Many times stronger than before. Destroyed dozens of buildings with a casual explosion) Can reach even higher levels with hate empowerment | Large Town level (Her clash with white knight destroyed Littleville) | Unknown (Has control of america's nuclear arms) | Country level (Turned tens of millions of people into hydrogen bombs) Speed: Subsonic travel speed (Can run across buildings and can transverse several blocks in seconds) with High Hypersonic reaction and combat speed (Reacts to energy blasts and explosions with ease) | Speed of Light (Made of radio waves) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Class M due to sheer size | N/A Striking Strength: Large Building Class (Can hurt characters of comparable durability) Can increase her strikes with explosions | Unknown | City Block Level | Large Town Level (Hurt the white knight) | N/A Durability: Large building level (Was completely unharmed by the explosion of several buildings. Survived the shock wave of a city block leveling explosion) | Unknown | City Block Level (Tanks her own explosions) | Large Town Level (Easily withstood the explosion of Littleville. Took attacks from the white knight) | Unknown (Is radio waves and photons) Stamina: High Range: Average melee range, hundreds of meters with explosions. Thousands of meters with robotic suit. Standard Equipment: Various suits, robot suit, various weapons. Intelligence: Extremely High (Can Create heavily advanced technology. Can come up with great combat plans and has extreme fighting experience) Weaknesses: Nothing Notable Notable attacks/Techniques: ''' Life Essence Absorption: As a hell queen she can abosorb the life essence of those creatures she kills in this form. When she does this she claims to experience an orgasm. Hate Empowerment: She can absorb energy from hate, as demonstrated when she absorbed Ashe's power and hate when they fought in the under wolrd.Energy Bombs Generation: When she inhaled Bomb Teen's DNA, she gained her abilities to create Energy Bombs. The power source of her powers was her connection with Desarak/Ashe who used her as a conduit for the energy of hatred he generated when he used her to fuel The Artifact used to grow his power and create a war between New Port City and the world. However when she was killed by She-Spawn and went to the underworld she took the Artifact and hid it inside her body (inside her vagina as it was "a perfect fit"). After she returned to the real world the artifact was fused withing her, meaning that she doesn't need Ashe's powers to fuel her energy bombs. After Ashe was killed by Poochie, she became even more powerful and is now able to energy bombs within a person's body. '''Key: Bomb Queen | Hell Queen | Post Resurrection | Robotic Suit | With Prep Time | As the internet